Who's the Time Lord here?
by StarsGirlX
Summary: Doctor Who/Lab. Doctor Who has a bone to pick with Jareth when he detects him reordering time. Science and magic meet at last! It's just too much to comprehend! I couldn't resist!


Who's the time lord here?

_A Lab/Doctor who fic? "Unheard of!" I hear you cry. Well here it is... maybe someone actually has done this before...I haven't checked...oh well._

_Please review!_

_This is only a one-shot...unless you all like it to the point of insanity._

One very fat and hairy Goblin was dashing down the corridors of the castle in which the Goblin King resided. Nothing had been of so much excitement since...well since Sarah had been here! Taking a turn a little too fast and crashing into the wall ungracefully the Goblin shook its head to clear away the daze of surprise and even slight pain and banged on the door to Jareth's private rooms.

"Highness! Highness! Quick!" he screeched loudly throwing himself against the door for all he was worth.

The door was flung open quickly to reveal a curious blond Fae, otherwise known as the Goblin King.

"What? Turf what is it?"

"Throne room" the Goblin gasped pointing in some vague direction "Quick. Man doing indecent things to Goblins!"

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes and vanished.

He reappeared in his throne room and was instantly startled to see a large blue box standing next to his throne. The Goblins were staring at it and at the man in the long brown coat who was crouched doing...something...to one of their fellows.

"What the..." The Goblin King turned his attention to the man crouching a few feet away. Strangely enough he seemed to be using some weird pen thing that glowed blue to look in the Goblin's eyes and ears "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"It's strange, you know there's not much I haven't seen. Well,..." He straightened and took off his glasses "...when I say not much I mean nothing, small universe and all that...strange little creatures these things. Terrible sense of hygiene and the lack of intelligence is astounding"

"Shut up and tell me who you are and what exactly you are doing in my Kingdom" Jareth's voice was at its iciest and most dangerous. However, this didn't seem to affect the man before him.

"Terribly sorry, I'm the Doctor." He paused "did you say Kingdom?"

"Yes I said Kingdom. This is my castle and you happen to be in the Goblin city" Jareth paused and his eyes gleamed suddenly "You're not human! What are you?"

The Doctor frowned a little and looked the King over "A time lord...what are you?"

"Fae" His eyes narrowed as the Doctor smiled widely. "Do you find this funny?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh I assure you I am"

"But..." The Doctor's smile faded slightly and he stepped a little closer "Goblins..." he murmured "And Fae do not exist"

"Well here we are" Jareth gestured to the room and its inhabitants. "What in the Underground is a 'time lord'?"

"Well...a being that controls time in simple terms" The Doctor was still looking around in confusion.

"A being that controls time?" Jareth repeated with a smirk.

"Oh!" The Goblin's jumped backwards at the sudden exclamation from the weird 'time lord' "I almost forgot why I'm here, very foolish, I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor's boyish grin had no affect on The King who crossed his arms and looked him up and down.

"I was drawn here because someone has been messing with time" he suddenly became rather sombre "You don't happen to have any time lords lurking around do you?"

"Certainly not" The Goblin King watched the brown haired man's face, he was old. Not as old as the Goblin King but still...old. "I'm the only one who reorders time around here"

"You...reorder time?" The Doctor also crossed his arms and looked fascinated."How?"

"Magic"

"No really how do you do it?"

"I told you, magic!"

"Improbable, no, impossible!"

"How so?"

"Magic?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to tell you but magic is against the rules of science!"

"That may be but I'm afraid in this kingdom we like to rebel, we break the rules."

"First Goblins, then you claim to be Fae and now you tell me you have magic!" The Doctor ran a hand through his spiky hair and gazed at the Goblin King. "I can see you're old" he paused "Impossibly old but..."

"Would you like me to prove it, I tire of your...banter"

"Go ahead"

The Goblin King showed The Doctor his conjuring of crystals, other objects, changed the colour of the walls, the floor and The Doctor's own hair before it was enough"

"Stop!" The Doctor held up a hand his eyes suddenly wary. Speaking slowly he walked towards his blue box "I don't know quite how you did those things, I don't know who or what you are or where I am. I'm leaving, our paths should never have crossed"

"It seems so"

"Normally I would stay and figure this out but for me, this is...impossible. magic has no place in my world...who are you?"

"Jareth, The Goblin King"

"Riiight... You just...Goblin on and I'll just...bye"

The Goblin King walked towards the door of the blue box through which The Doctor had just walked. He was unperturbed at it being bigger on the inside which only confused The Doctor more. Lounging in the doorway he looked around with his mismatched eyes seemingly a little bored.

"You have no companions?"

"No, just me. Do you only have the...Goblins?"

"Yes"

"Lonely?"

"Sometimes, you?"

"Sometimes. I'll be off then. The reason I actually came is...just don't mess with time too much, it's delicate okay?"

The Goblin King snorted "Perhaps with the way you handle it but I assure you I have skill beyond yours, I worry not for the damaging of the fabric for I know it will not happen"

"Just who is the time lord here?" The Doctor called as with a strange noise the blue box faded and disappeared.

Jareth sat on his throne bemused, tapping his boot with his whip absentmindedly and thinking about the strange man who had so rudely barged into his kingdom. The Goblins soon were dancing and singing and The Doctor faded from his mind.

A few galaxies and worlds away The Doctor actively put The King and his magic world from his mind. A man of science and knowledge such as The Doctor could not comprehend something he knew so little about, something he could not accept existed.

The two of them were more alike than they actually realised.

_Ah finished. Banged that all out in one go. I had to write it. It came as a word vomit. Review!!_

_I love both David Tennant and David Bowie and Jareth and The Doctor so I thought; Why not?_

_Sorry it's a little...strange REVIEW or I shall despair!_


End file.
